Much More
by SureThingsFall
Summary: Olivia and Amanda are pretending to be together to appease Amanda's family. Olivia finds herself wanting to spend more time with the family friend, none other than the stunning Alex Cabot. Slightly AU, Liv and Amanda still work at the precinct but Alex isn't involved in their working world. Rating might go up with time!


**A/N: I know, I know. I'm out of my mind. I can't help it, I felt like I just had to get this one out there. I'll still be updating my other two stories, and hopefully reading less fanfic and actually start getting things done.**

* * *

**Much More**

It was Friday night and Olivia Benson found herself between her friend and co-worker, Amanda Rollins, and the stunning Alex Cabot. Alex's head drooped onto Olivia's shoulder and Olivia's eyes could feel the burn as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes from gazing down Alex's tight white shirt.

* * *

It had started out like any other Friday, maybe even a little slower. Olivia and Amanda had spent the day at the precinct completing nothing but paperwork, apparently criminals also wanted to just take the weekend off for once. Later in the evening Olivia was to go to a party with Amanda. The two had a long standing agreement, for almost as long as they had known each other: ever since leaving Atlanta Amanda's Aunt and Uncle had taken even more interest in her and Amanda didn't really mind, she often considered them more as parents than her Aunt and Uncle anyway. The problem was that they took a little too much interest in her love life and took it upon themselves to try to set the blonde up with any suitor they thought may be acceptable, regardless of gender. Her solution to this problem was to bribe a certain brunette Detective with coffee every morning they worked together in exchange for her accompanying the blonde to any family gatherings she attended as her 'girlfriend'.

Olivia had initially been more than a bit hesitant about Amanda's proposal. She didn't like lying, providing any one with false hopes, or the idea of being bribed…but she sympathized with the blonde, she knew what it was like to be nagged about a lack of significant other, and she didn't mind the idea of free (and even delivered) coffee every morning, or some semblance of a social life to fill her free time. Amanda had her own reservations about her plan, she wasn't entirely comfortable with lying to her family but it seemed like the best option, aside from actually finding a girlfriend, she just really wanted to enjoy her cousins' company without being pestered, and if she was being completely honest, she wouldn't mind spending more time with Detective Benson, but that also led her to worry about the possibility of getting too attached and shuddered at the idea of falling more for the detective to not have her feelings returned. However, she decided the pros outweighed the cons and asked Liv, happy when she finally received a yes.

Since then the two had been out to her Aunt and Uncle's numerous times. Amanda's family seemed happy enough, only briefly questioning their ability to have a relationship while working together. Eventually they all grew quite comfortable around one another and the family decided that Olivia was doing wonders for their dear Amanda and delighted in having her around. This of course made the Detectives feel bad, knowing that the relationship was a lie, but took a little comfort in knowing that they both still had a good time and that neither of them had anyone else they were letting down by spending time with each other.

* * *

After almost a year of being a pseudo girlfriend Olivia had become rather fond of spending time with Amanda and her family. She wouldn't lie and say that she could picture herself actually being in real relationship with her friend, she had considered it, but there just wasn't enough chemistry there for her. She sometimes worried that Amanda might not see things the same way as her, and it sometimes seemed that she almost forgot that what they _had _wasn't actually real. If she had thought about it, she probably should have brought the issue up when she first started noticing…but she had found it much easier to simply ignore it for the time being. Olivia had to admit that she sometimes slipped up as well, although her faults occurred when they were having family time, forgetting the context of the situation and feeling right at home with the blonde and her relatives, before remembering that it was almost like she was intruding in these poor peoples' lives. Amanda's Aunt was full of life and always willing to help a friend, she was great with kids, especially her own three; the woman always wore a smile and was full of laughter. Her Uncle wasn't as out there with his emotions, but he would always be the first to crack a joke and make you feel as at home as he was able. Both had impeccable manners, and their four young kids were just as happy and kind; they never failed to bring a smile to anyone's face.

Olivia also quickly discovered that most family celebrations also had the addition of one of the family's closest friends, Alexandra Cabot. An absolute vision, for sure, Olivia had been memorized by her since her first appearance, getting to know more and more of the stunning blonde's personality as time went on, but she never really thought much of it. She was certainly an outstanding individual, surely she was just appreciating how she made the world a better place, right?

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts ;)**


End file.
